Good Enough
by Jupiterrocks
Summary: Prequel to Naked and first of four stories. This is what i think happened on the Moon Kingdom's last days. Please R & R
1. The meeting

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Please read and review. The next cahpter will be up shortly.

**The meeting**

Princess Serenity was walking through the palace with her mother and her guards around her (the Sailor Scouts), with a cast away look on her face.

Her mother looked down on her and said with a sweet smile on her face. "Dear, do you have something on your mind?"

Serenity looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry mother, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Queen Serenity just smiled, and looked straight ahead. They stopped outside the Princess' room.

Serenity walked into her room and gave her mother a swift kiss and told her she'll get changed for the ball.

"I'll see you downstairs then darling."

When Serenity had shut her door, she just fell backwards on her bed and wished that she didn't have to go, but he might be there. The prince she met, when the delegates of the other worlds came for a peace conference.

Serenity had been walking in her garden that she can see from her balcony. She had walked past the fountain, which was the halfway mark of the garden.

She was kneeling down next to the roses, and had her head bent taking in the scent, when she heard a voice behind her,

"So you like roses do you?" It was a male's voice.

When she heard it she was that startled, she fell backwards onto her bottom.

She looked up at the gentleman and took in his features.

His slightly long black hair coming a bit over his eyes, his handsome face, his skin was tanned and he had black eyes as well.

He was wearing navy blue armour with a silver piping on it with a black cape with a red lining on the inside. Serenity could tell by the armour that he was from Earth. Even through the armour she could tell he was muscular. The man held out his hand so he could help her get up.

Serenity grasped his hand tightly so she could stand up with no problems. When she got up, their eyes met and she saw something in them that she's never seen before in a person's eyes. She tried to gather herself and said as regally as she could "You startled me sir."

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I didn't mean to."

"Well, since you're from Earth, you must know how to introduce yourself."

"How do you know I come from Earth?" The man looked slightly taken back at how she this.

"Your armour. It is the symbol of Earth's royal family is it not?"

"Yes, of course it is." He looked quizzative at her.

"It was part of my history work to know all the different symbols of the other planets."

"Ah, of course. A princess must know her history."

"Well, since you know who I am, I would like to know you. What is your name sir?" Serenity said this with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Prince Endymion of Earth at your service." He bowed when he said it.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Your Highness. If you would like, I could give you a tour of the palace. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I would like that very much, but first I would like to see the rest of this garden. I don't know why, but this one seems different to me."

Serenity just chuckled a little bit. Endymion gave her a look that said "Why are you laughing?"

Serenity saw the look and spoke in a soft voice. "It's my garden. My mother gave it to me when I was little."

"Why did she give it to you?" Endymion looked at her in interest, he had never heard of a princess of having her own garden.

"She gave it to me, because I would never let anyone tend to the flowers, I always did that, and I would also play in here as well." Serenity looked downwards. "Although, I've never been beyond that gate over there. I suppose it leads to the stable hands quarters."

Endymion was just looking at her. He had never seen a girl so beautiful. He thought at first that it was the moon powers, making her look like that, but it was her natural beauty. Her eyes resembled the sky on Earth. Her skin was as pale as the finest porcelain and her dress hung to her figure for the top half, but past her abdomen it flowed out into a ball gown. He looked at her figure, she was slim, but not too much that she would fall over with the slightest wind. Her hair resembled her mother's. But while her mother's was silver, Serenity's looked like a sea of gold. Her hands looked like silk, and that they could heal a person's wounds. Also her lips looked rosy and untouched. He noticed that Serenity was looking him up and down.

"Well, are you going to show me the garden?"

"Of course Prince Endymion."

"Just call me Endymion."

"Alright Endymion. Just call me Serena."

"Serena? I thought…"

"It's what my friends call me for short."

"Ah. Some of my friends call me Endy. I think it sounds silly."

Serenity held out her hand. "I think it sounds sweet."

Endymion took her hand. "Sometimes on Earth when I go into town I take on the name Darien."

"Why?" Serenity started to lead him round the garden. Endymion was looking around at the different types of plants that were there.

"So people won't know who I am, and I can walk around without fearing for my life. You could walk around Earth. People don't know who you are, so you can walk around freely."

"You talk about Earth, and I don't know what it's like. I would like to hear about it, but all I hear is that it's a dangerous place, and that I shouldn't go there."

Endymion just looked at her and smiled a bit. "It can be dangerous at times, but it can also be a very beautiful place as well."

"Tell me what it looks like."

"Well you see the glow coming from it." He pointed up at the blue and green orb. "Well that's the water. Around the water, there are so many different landscapes. Deserts, forests, beaches, its amazing how many there are. Also the plants there are grown naturally, they're not controlled and also the weather isn't planned, one moment there can be sun, the next rain, also the wind isn't so still, sometimes it can be really bad, where if you take a step foreword, you take three back." Serenity raised an eyebrow at the thought. "But it can also be quite still and only move your hair a little. The temperature changes as well mainly through the different seasons."

"It sounds like a nice place. So beautiful and peaceful." She was looking up at the Earth.

"It is. But I think I've found something more beautiful here."

"What have you found here…" Started to say, but noticed that he was looking at her. She whispered "Oh."

Her eyes widened a little bit and she wondered what she should say and do. This had never happened, of course she had men proposing to her, but never telling her that she was beautiful. She had turned them down because, she was too young and her mother told her that she would find the right one someday, by just knowing it in their eyes, or by their touch.

He was looking into her eyes and saw the sparkle of the stars in them. He started to walk off. Serenity caught up to him. "Endymion, what's wrong?" He saw how concerned she looked.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, I shouldn't have said that."

"Say what? And I told you to call me Serenity or Serena." Endymion turned away from her. "Listen to me Endy, I was shocked by what you said, and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for being so naïve."

Endymion's and Serenity's eyes met again, Endymion being caught in the heavens that she calls her eyes, he leaned down slowly giving Serenity enough time to escape if she wished.

Endymion put his hands on Serenity's waist, to bring her closer to him. With the feel of his hands, Serenity's arms went round the back of his neck to bring him closer to her. Their heads were coming closer together. Serenity shut her eyes. She didn't know why, instinct took over. When their heads came together, Endymion angled his head a little so he could lock his lips onto Serenity's.

The feeling inside of her intensified, with the caress of his on hers.

Serenity came out of the memory with a slight smile on her face and went back into another one, which was a week beforehand, when she met him again.


	2. The announcement

**The announcement**

She was walking through the palace, but she had decided to have most of her hair down and have two bits of it tied back, so it didn't go in her face.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned quickly to see who it was. It was Endymion again. Serenity looked into his smiling face. She was able to get him into a deep, dark corner, where no one would see them. She checked to see if the coast was clear, and then whispered in a bit of an excited and scared tone "What are you doing here?"

"My parents are here with a peace proposition. They're here to completely join the Silver Alliance."

Something came to Serena's mind. "No wonder mother is having a ball for the Silver Alliance. It's for the joining of our two worlds. The Golden Kingdom and Moon Kingdom."

"It's the first that I've heard of it."

"I don't how my mother does it, but she has the power to see things before they happen. I suppose the Silver Crystal helps her."

"Well, if I hadn't heard of it, then I might not be invited."

"How about I make you my personal guest. That way you can definitely come."

"Thank you." Endymion kissed her. Serenity didn't expect it. His hands were on her neck. Serenity knew it was a thank you kiss, but she didn't care, she loved the feel of his lips on hers. Serenity put her hands on the back of his arms holding him close.

When Endymion and Serenity pulled away from each other, Endymion just looked into Serenity's eyes, they had the usual sparkle in them.

Endymion laid her head against his chest, stroking her golden hair softly with one hand, while the other was wrapped around her waist. Serenity loved the feel of his body next to hers and the warmth coming off of it. Even through the armour she could feel his heartbeat. Serenity closed her eyes.

Endymion put his cheek on top of her head and whispered "I think I'm in love with you Serenity."

A little tear came to Serenity's eyes. She whispered into his chest. "I love you too." She squeezed them out. They fell delicately onto her chest without making a sound as they fell. She never understood why tears fell. She wiped them away, then pulled away from him. "I must go. I have a lesson with Sailor Mercury and your parents will be wondering where you are."

"My parents won't worry. They know I can look after myself."

"Well, you might not have to go, but I do. Goodbye Endymion."

She pulled away from him, but he held her by the wrist. She looked deep into his eyes. She saw the desperate need in his eyes to be around her. "Can I see you again, tonight?"

"Yes, in our garden, by the roses, where we first met. Midnight. Be there please."

She gave him one last kiss before she rushed off to Mercury's class.

Endymion just looked at her running off. With her hair going from side to side, like a waterfall, and her dress just flowing beneath her.

For the rest of the day he just thought about what they had said to each other and the meeting they had arranged in the garden.

Serenity just made it in time for Mercury's class. She sat down in front of Mercury's desk, with her notepad and pen, ready to listen to Mercury was teaching her that day.

Mercury walked in the office. She looked straight at her.

"Ah, good afternoon Serenity. Today we are going to learn about limits. Now I'm just going to……"

Serenity didn't catch the rest of what she was saying. She gazed away into a dream world she had no control over. She had thought about their proclamation of love they had made to each other and the meeting they had made. She was disturbed by a snapping sound. She quickly looked at what Mercury was doing. She looked extremely annoyed. "Serena, you haven't listened to a single word I have said, have you. Now I want you to tell me what the limit is of that equation." Serenity looked at the equation that Mercury was pointing to. Serenity's face turned to one that was of pure horror. There was no way she could figure it out. Then it clicked. She piped up. "There is no limit to that equation."

Mercury's face went blank, she just looked between Serenity and the blackboard and finally said "That's right, well done. You were listening."

Mercury got out an English book, and handed it to Serenity. Mercury flicked through the pages.

Serenity read the side of it. She read out loud. "The complete works of William Shakespeare."

"Yes, it's one of the things that your mother wants you to learn." Mercury looked at the page number. "Turn to page 34."

Serenity turned to that page and saw that the play was Macbeth.

"What's this one about Mercury?"

"This is about, murder, deceit, witchcraft, war, betrayal, corruption, greed, any bad thing you can think of."

"That sounds too depressing. Is there a romance in here?"

"Yes there is, but even that has some tragedy in it."

"Explain." Mercury looked at her. How could she be so naïve? She knew what tragedy was. She should just tell her anyway.

"Well, the lovers in the story, they got secretly married, and when worst came to worst, they killed themselves."

"What's the name of it?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"I'll read it, and I'll give you my opinions on what I read."

"Alright. We'll do Romeo and Juliet." Mercury looked at the clock. "It's time for luncheon. Come." Mercury held out her hand. Serenity stood up and took Mercury's hand.

"Will I be having it with my mother?"

"Yes and with the delegates from Earth." Serenity brought her head up. "But don't worry, you'll be sitting with us, the Sailor Scouts."

A small smile came to Serenity's face.

While Serenity was down with the Sailor Scouts, they were asking her if she had met Endymion.

Serenity had said yes and that he was sweet and nice.

They were swamping her with questions and she was trying to answer them, but then she decided to use her power to tell them to be quiet.

When Serenity had reached the door to the garden room, her mother had reached it at the same time with Endymion's parents and Endymion.

The Queen looked at Endymion's parents and said in her sweet voice. "Your Majesties, this is my daughter Princess Serenity. Serenity, this is Queen Amaris and King Endymion of the Earth." Serenity curtsied and had her head down, but lifted her eyes and said in her sweetest voice. "Good afternoon, Your Majesties."

"Your daughter is very sweet." Queen Amaris said.

Queen Serenity noticed this and carried on with the introductions. "These are my daughter's personal guards, the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Venus" Venus nodded her head. "She is the captain of the Scouts and Serenity's double. Sailor Jupiter" Jupiter nodded her head. "She teaches her ice skating, and I hear, a little bit of self defence. Sailor Mars" Mars nodded. "She teaches her spiritual learning's of the different worlds. Sailor Mercury." Mercury nodded. "She teaches her English, math, science, all the basic learning's. I have heard she is quite advanced in her studies, is she not?" She looked at Mercury.

"Yes Your Majesty she is. In fact we're starting a new subject in English." The Queen seemed interested. "Shakespeare."

Endymion's head came up. "Shakespeare. He's my favourite writer. I love the subtle tones in his writing. What play are you studying?" His eyes were looking at Serenity.

"I'm swapping between Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet."

"Do you have a favourite?"

"No, not yet. Do you?"

"Yes, I have three. Macbeth, The Taming of the Shrew, and Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh." Their eyes met yet again, but this time, Queen Serenity saw it. Then she remembered when she saw her daughter in the garden, when she was with the delegates discussing trading etc, and saw how they were with each other. When she saw them kiss, she knew that they were meant to be together.

Queen Serenity opened up the door to the room.

It was a wide oval room that was completely white with high and wide glass windows that looked out to the gardens and the lake. There was a large circle table in the middle of the room set up for the meal.

Queen Serenity took her place by sitting in the chair with the highest back, while Princess Serenity sat down a few chairs away from her mother so as to give room for her mother's council.

Endymion didn't know where to sit. Queen Serenity saw his dilemma.

"Prince Endymion, why don't you sit next to my daughter. I'm sure you will have lots to talk about."

"Um, of course Your Majesty." The look on Endymion's face proved he got what he wanted. A chance to sit with his lover. He sat down with the same smile Serenity had on her face.

"Queen Amaris, King Endymion, you should sit on my left. My council usually sits on my right. We will be able to talk more about the peace proposition." The King and Queen took their places on Queen Serenity's left and they immediately went into discussion.

The Sailor Scouts sat a few seats away giving Serenity and Endymion their privacy.

Serenity and Endymion started to whisper to each other. Endymion had started.

"I suppose we both couldn't wait until tonight."

"I suppose. You don't think my mother suspects, do you?"

"I hope not, otherwise we are both in deep water."

"If she does, then she's done the right thing by putting us together on this table, so if she does, she's for us isn't she."

Serenity brought down her left hand to put it on her lap, but Endymion had brought down his right and touched her hand gently. He had started to stroke it so it sent a tingling sensation up her arm.

Sailor Venus was looking at her strangely, she must have known what was happening. Serenity must have had a weird look on her face.

Serenity's hand closed over Endymion's. Her slender fingers started caressing the back of his hand, she felt his arm shiver. she turned her hand over and slipped a key into his hand.

Queen Amaris saw this. "Endymion, are you alright? I saw you shiver."

Serenity and Endymion pulled their hands away from each other. Endymion smiled at his mother. "I'm fine, I had a shiver go up my back, that's all."

His mother looked at him with loving concern. She turned her head slowly back to Queen Serenity.

Serenity turned her head back to her plate, and started to eat. Venus looked pleased with this. Endymion turned to his and started to eat. Queen Serenity kept looking between Endymion and Serenity. When everyone, Queen Serenity stood up so, the Sailor Scouts and Serenity stood up as well.

Endymion looked up and saw the future Queen inside of her coming out. He stood up as well to show respect for the Royal family of the Moon.

Serenity looked at the man who would become King to the Earth.

Two Royals in love, but possibly never able to marry unless they fully cooperate with each others planets.

Queen Serenity, Queen Amaris and King Endymion all left the room so they could carry on with their talks.

When Serenity left the room the Sailor Scouts and Endymion weren't that far behind.

After a while, Serenity got to her room and went inside. Endymion had hid in the shadows so no one would see him. He had waited until the Scouts had left the corridor, before going to Serenity's room and knocking on the door.

Serenity was standing at her balcony leaning on the rail and looking out to the garden, where she first met Endymion, when she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over and opened it a little bit.

She gasped seeing Endymion there.

"Endy what are you doing outside my room?"

"I wanted to see you. I didn't know if this would be our last chance before the ball, so I just came." Serenity dragged him into her room.

Serenity couldn't believe her ears. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to be here? The only people allowed, are obviously myself, my guards and my ladies maids." She turned away and walked to the balcony, trying to hide the tears that had formed. "I don't want anything to happen to you, I care for you too much."

Muscular arms had wrapped themselves around her. Endymion placed his head on her shoulder. His eyes looking at Serenity's shining face.

"Nothing will happen to me, don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I need more than that."

"What else can I give you?"

"I don't know."

Serenity turned round in his arms, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

They both stared into each others eyes. Endymion's a doorway to hope and love, Serenity's a doorway to the heavens and beyond.

Serenity put her arms around Endymion's waist so their bodies could touch. She was stretching her neck, and Endymion angled his a bit so they could kiss.

As their lips touched, Endymion's hands covered the bare skin on Serenity's back, to keep her covered from the cold.

While they were kissing, Serenity felt a strange sensation, and then suddenly she was in a different place. She wondered where she was. She saw that she was holding hands with a man, whom she didn't know, but seemed so familiar to her, she had to smile.

There was a little girl running up to her with pink hair, and the same type of hairstyle that she has it in.

She looked at herself, her dress, hung to her body, and it had no sleeves on it, just like her mothers.

She put a hand to the top of her head and felt a crown. The man looked at her.

"Don't worry, it's still there." He smiled and she giggled. Her voice was deeper.

The little girl had gotten up to her. Serenity had bent down to her knees, so she was the same height.

The little girl started to speak.

"Mommy, mommy look at what I picked." She held out a white rose. Serenity looked surprised at the little girl. This was her daughter. She brought back her soft expression.

"It's beautiful darling."

"It's for you." She gave Serenity the rose.

"Thank you. Roses are my favourite."

"Especially red ones." The man said. Serenity recognised the voice, but only just. It was Endymion. "Rini, why don't you run along and play with some of your friends."

"O.K. daddy." She ran off

Serenity looked at Endymion and smiled as she said, "We have a beautiful daughter don't we?"

Endymion returned her smile. "Yes we do."

They brought their heads together for a kiss the present Serenity and Endymion were having. During the kiss she was brought back to the present.

She hadn't realised that she pulled away from Endymion.

He was looking down on her with his arms still around her.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little faint."

He let go of her and walked over to the balcony. He held onto the rail, with his head down.

"I've never felt this way before, about anyone. I love you and I don't want to leave you."

Serenity put a hand on his back in a sensitive manner. "I love you too, and I don't want to leave you either, but we both have duties to our kingdoms, and if we end up together, most of the planets won't like it, and we've only just established a treaty with them."

Endymion turned his body to her and Serenity's hand fell from his back. He took her hand in both of his.

"I don't care what other people think I love you and I want to stay with you the rest of my life. Serenity, will you marry me?"

Serenity's eyes started to fill with tears, she could barely see. She nodded and head and whispered "Yes, I will."

His face exploded with a smile and he picked her up and put her on the balcony, and started to kiss her everywhere, that wasn't covered in cloth. When he came up to her head, Serenity had her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him on the face.

She heard a knocking at her door, she pushed him away. She looked at him with worried eyes. She shouted "Who is it?"

"It's me Sailor Venus.

Her eyes widened in terror. She turned to look at Endymion but he was already gone.

She jumped off the balcony and ran over to her dresser, and picked up her brush and shouted "Come in." Venus walked through the door and looked straight at Serenity.

"You took a little longer than usual."

"I had a stubborn knot to take of."

"Oh, let me help."

"It's alright now, I got rid of it."

Venus started to look around. Serenity turned in her chair. "Venus what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I just came to tell you that discussions have finished and Earth has joined the Silver Alliance."

Serenity had a smile on her face, and she said to Venus politely. "Is that all?"

"No, your mother wants you to change your dress for dinner tonight."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"And she wants you to have your hair up in the balls. I'll help you with that." Venus walked over and Serenity's hair out of the hairstyle she had it up in, and picked up the pins and brush. Serenity saw Endymion in the wardrobe from the mirror.

Venus started to part Serenity's hair and twist it into two perfect spheres, with hair dangling from it. Serenity looked at it in the mirror.

"Perfect as always Venus." Venus looked down at Serenity and smiled.

"Thank you. I do good work."

She turned Serenity's head from one side to the other, looking for any stray hairs.

Venus went over to the wardrobe to get one of her dresses. Serenity stood up.

"No!" Venus looked shocked. "I'll get one out for myself. I am capable of that."

"O.K. I'll see you downstairs then Serena."

Venus walked away from the wardrobe and out of the room.

Serenity quickly walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Endymion looked over Serenity. He brought his head back down to her with a smile

"So she's gone."

"Yes, now you need to go."

"Can I just do something?" He stepped out of the wardrobe.

"What?"

He looked through and picked out a off the shoulder, long sleeved dress, which was as always white.

"Nice choice."

"Thank you, I usually have good fashion sense." He held the dress out for her. She took it and put it on the bed. She looked at Endymion and gave him a look to say "You need to go."

Endymion saw it and left her alone in the room. "I'll see you later."

"Alright Endy."

She walked him over to the door, but made sure that the coast was clear before she let him leave.

Serenity watched him go, while leaning on the door, she saw him turn around and look at her. She decided to put a delicate hand to her mouth and kiss it and bring it down. She knew it was an old Earth custom, but she wanted to try it.

When Endymion saw it, he just smiled and carried on walking.

Serenity shut her door and leaned on it with her back. She sighed slightly and couldn't believe that she had said yes to a marriage proposal.

She looked at her dress that was on the bed and got out of the dress that she was wearing.

She laid that dress on the bed because she knew that someone would go in and pick the dress up.

She stepped into the dress that Endymion picked for her, but making sure that her petticoats were fully down before putting on the dress and sorting everything out with it. The dress was partly backless, and when she turned it gave her nice breeze down her back and arms.

When she made sure that everything was perfect she went to the balcony and thought of the premonition she had. She was thinking to herself. "So, if I marry Endymion, we'll have a happy family and Earth will be part of the Silver Alliance, and everything will be peaceful."

Serenity was just staring into the stars, wondering what was out there. She didn't notice that someone had knocked on the door and came in.

It was Sailor Jupiter. She walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Serena?"

Serenity had only just noticed Jupiter and was startled by her. "Hello Jupiter" She put her hand up to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry Serenity, but I'm supposed to escort you downstairs for dinner."

"Where are the rest of the Scouts?" Serenity was confused that she hadn't seen them.

"Queen Amaris and King Endymion are being escorted by Mars and Mercury, and Prince Endymion is being escorted by Sailor Venus and obviously I'm with you."

Serenity just shook her head and smiled. "So Prince Endymion is with the talkative Sailor Scout. I feel sorry for him. She'll probably be interrogating him as we speak." Jupiter giggled.

"Most probably. Let's go."

"Okay." Serenity and Jupiter started the long walk down to the dining room.

Jupiter asked her questions about what she did while she was in her bedroom alone.

Serenity just gave her short answers, so she didn't let anything that could incriminate Endymion slip. She was the last one in before her mother. Endymion was sitting across from his parents and looked up at Serenity as she came in. She could see in his eyes the love he held for her.

He stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Your Highness." Endymion was taken back by the formality, but remembered who he was in front of.

"You're welcome Princess."

Serenity turned her attention to Queen Amaris. "I heard that negotiations went well."

"Yes, that's correct. We've established trading status with the Silver Alliance. We'll be able to give our contributions in a week or two."

"Contributions?"

"Yes. Food, water, jewellery, that type of thing. Thank you for enquiring."

"Your welcome ma'am."

Queen Amaris turned to her husband and started to talk in whispers behind her hand. Her husband joined in.

Serenity decided to play them at their own game. She started to whisper in Endymion's ear.

"Are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"Which bit?"

"About us being engaged."

"I'll discuss it with them tonight. When I get a chance."

"Alright. Please, just make sure you do."

"I will don't worry."

"Thank you."

Queen Amaris looked over at them and Serenity saw pleasure in her eyes as if she just won a bet.

When Queen Serenity came in, Serenity and Endymion both stood up. Queen Amaris and King Endymion followed their example to show respect for the person who would have ultimate power. Queen Serenity gave them a look to say "Sit down." Endymion followed Serenity's example and gave his parents the same look. Everyone sat down and started to talk. Queen Amaris was sitting next to Queen Serenity and leaning in so she could talk to her.

While they were talking Queen Serenity kept on nodding and saying yes at certain points.

Serenity looked up from her plate and saw that her mother kept looking up at her, with her usual sweet toned eyes. All of them had finished the first course.

When the servants had brought in the second course, Serenity leaned into Endymion and whispered into his ear. "I think this is the right time."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Stand up with me."

"Of course."

Everyone looked at them when they stood up and all of the talking had stopped. Endymion started to talk.

"Mother, father, Queen Serenity. Me and Serenity have an announcement to make."

Serenity piped up. "Earlier today, Endymion had asked for my hand in marriage and I accepted." Serenity and Endymion held each others hand.

Serenity looked at her mother. She expected to see either anger or sadness, but she saw happiness in her face and eyes.

Endymion was looking at his parents. There was shock in his mothers face, but satisfaction in his fathers face.

His father stood up and held out his hand for Endymion to take it. Endymion took it while still holding Serenity's hand.

"Congratulations son, you've chosen a fantastic bride."

The King walked round the table to Serenity and put his arms around her in a hug. Serenity let go of Endymion's hand and Put her own arms around the King in a hug. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead where her crescent moon was.

Queen Serenity stood up and walked over to Endymion and kissed him on the cheeks. Queen Serenity walked over to her daughter. King Endymion stepped away from her. Queen Serenity just pulled her into a big hug.

Queen Amaris was the only one still sitting down. She was obviously the only one not happy with this arrangement.

Prince Endymion looked at his mother with a smile, she stood up and walked out of the room. Endymion looked at his father with pleading eyes.

King Endymion looked at his son and said. "Don't worry son, I'll talk to her." King Endymion walked out of the room to find his wife.

Serenity watching the scene, walked past Endymion and ran out of the room. There were tears coming down her face and she sat down in the music hall at the piano, and started to play a few notes.

She started to harmonize with the notes she was playing and decided to play a song she learnt about a week ago:

"Under your spell again,

I can't say no to you,

Crave my heart,

And it's bleeding I your hand,

I can't say no to you,

Shouldn't let you talk to me so sweetly,

Now I,

Can't let go of this dream,

I can't breath,

But I feel good enough,

I feel good enough,

For you hm,

Drink up sweet decadence,

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself but I don't mind,

I can't say no to you,

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely,

Now I,

Can't let go of this dream,

Can't believe that I feel,

Good enough,

I feel good enough,

It's been such a long time coming,

But I feel good,

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall,

Pour real life down on me,

'Cause I can't hold on,

To anything this good enough,

Am I good enough,

For you to love me too,

Ah,

So take care what you ask of me,

'Cause I can't say no."

Serenity heard steps behind her, she turned round and saw that it was Endymion. He ran up to her. She tried to wipe the tears away, but Endymion just grabbed her hands to stop her, with one of his own.

"Don't. I love the way the tears make your face shine."

Serenity brought her head down. "I'm all blotchy."

Endymion brought her head up with his free hand. "No, you haven't."

Serenity just looked up at him. "How did you find me?"

"I heard the piano, and I thought it might have been you."

"How much did you hear?"

"Only some of it. I missed the start looking for you.

Serenity stood up and started to walk away from the piano. Endymion was just standing there.

Serenity got to the middle of the hall and turned around to face him. "Did you know this where we hold most of our balls?"

"No, I didn't."

Serenity held out her hand. "Dance with me." She said this with a soft tone in her voice.

Endymion had a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Dance with me." She said it again with the same tone.

Endymion started to walk up to her. "But there's no music."

Serenity looked at him with a look that he couldn't interpret. "So, we can pretend."

When Endymion got up to her, he took her hand softly and twirled her so she would come back and place his hand on her waist. Serenity felt warm and safe in his arms as they danced. She glanced down at her feet a couple of times to make sure she didn't step on his feet. She brought her eyes up to his face and noticed that he was doing the same. She just smiled, because she found that they were practically the same.

He twirled her out, so she spun back, with her back to him and her arms across his chest.

When they were like this, they just swayed from left to right a few times. Serenity had shut her eyes, because the swaying seemed to soothe her. Endymion put his head on top of hers. Serenity sensed that someone was watching, but she didn't care who it was. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Sailor Venus. Endymion didn't even notice her. He spun Serenity and held her by the hands. Serenity looked at the door, Venus had gone. She looked into Endymion's eyes and saw the love he had for her.

She just whispered. "Thank you."

They started to walk out hand in hand and Serenity didn't care who saw them.

She looked out of the window at the clock tower and saw that it was half past ten. She looked up at Endymion and said. "Do you want to walk me to my room?"

Endymion looked at her and smiled and walked with her to her room.

When they got to her room they saw the Sailor Scouts sitting outside. They looked up when they heard footsteps coming near.

Jupiter walked up to her. "Your Highness." She said this to Endymion. "Serenity, we're supposed to walk you to your mother's office."

"Why?" Serenity said this with concern.

Mars stepped foreword. "It's nothing to worry about. Your mother just wants to talk to you, that's all."

Endymion just looked at her with his beautiful black eyes. "My Princess." He lifted up her satin-like hand and kissed it with his soft lips. He turned and walked away. He looked back only once and smiled at his new found fiancée.

The Sailor Scouts led her away from her room and led her to her mother's office.

It seemed like an eternity before she reached the office. Before she went in, she turned to Venus and asked her in front of the other Sailor Scouts. "How long have you known?"

Venus blushed a little. "I had my suspicions."

Serenity just smiled a little and walked into the office.

Serenity saw her mother sat down at the Venusian pine desk, looking straight at her with her piercing blue eyes. She moved an elegant hand in a way to say "Take a seat."

Serenity sat across from her mother. "You wanted to see me mother."

"Yes, it's about your engagement to Prince Endymion."

"What about it?"

"Queen Amaris came to me, and after her rambling we came to an agreement." Queen Serenity brought her head down.

"What's the agreement?" Serenity was starting to get worried because she knew that she wouldn't like the answer.

"The agreement is, that we will not announce the engagement until your 21st birthday."

"WHAT!?" Serenity stood up not paying attention to the chair that she made topple over. "That's two years from now. Does Queen Amaris hat me that much!?"

"She doesn't hate you Serenity. She just thinks that you and Endymion are little young that's all." Queen Serenity said calmly. "Please sit down." She said with a bit of forcefulness in her voice, so Serenity had to obey. She saw that her mother was trying to find the words say, but Serenity cut her mother off.

"Mother, I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of this."

Serenity just walked out of the office and ran to her garden. When she got there she let the tears flow down and ran to the fountain cried into her arms that she placed on there.

Mean while outside the office Venus was thinking of what to do. She had her head and pacing back and forth thinking about it. Her head snapped up, she finally thought of it. She was going to use her power to get though to the Queen. "Jupiter!" Venus said this with forcefulness.

Jupiter stood up at attention. "Yes captain."

"Go find Price Endymion, tell him to find Serenity. He is the only one that calm her down. GO!"

"Right." Jupiter ran off to find Endymion.

Venus turned to Mars and Mercury. "Mars, Mercury."

"Yes ma'am." They said this in unison.

"Go find Serenity. Look everywhere. Just in case Endymion can't find her."

"What are you going to be doing?" Mars enquired.

"I'm going to have a little chat with the Queen." Venus said this with resentment in her voice. Mars and Mercury ran off to find Serenity.

Venus walked into the Queen's office, as a woman on a mission. Queen Serenity had her head down.

Queen Serenity looked up at Venus and had a soft and yet relieved look on her face. "Yes Venus, what may I do for you?"

Venus crossed her arms across her chest and scowled her face. "Why did Serenity run out?" She said this with annoyance.

"What?" Queen Serenity was taken back by how front Venus was with her.

"Why did Serenity run out?" Venus repeated in the same tone.

"Um, she was upset with what I told her about her engagement to Endymion." She started to get a bit worried.

"Which part?"

"The agreement between me and Queen Amaris."

"What agreement?" Venus started to curious now.

The Queen sighed in annoyance. "That we won't announce the engagement until Serenity's 21st birthday."

"WHAT!? Are you insane!" The Queen looked shocked at the out outburst "I feel what that girl feel. It is one of my powers. It's very common to feel others emotions. What I felt from them when they announced their engagement was amazing. They were happy, excited, joyful, every good emotion you can think of. They were truly happy. And for that moment I was so proud of Serenity." Venus was close to tears. "I was proud because, she was able to choose for once in her life, and you're just going to throw it away because of a selfish Earth Queen…." The Queen cut her off.

"Now hold on Venus…." Serenity started.

"No! I won't hold on. I'm sick of having to watch that girl sit down and have everything picked out for her. She has no life, she's miserable, and it hurts me to feel that. Ever since she met Endymion she's been a different person. She's been happier. She's felt like, she's been able to make her own choices. I've been so happy for her, but when she ran out, she was frustrated, sad, annoyed, everything a girl like her shouldn't be feeling. I'm completely sick of having to stand here and feel everyone's emotions but my own." There were tears coming down her cheeks. She wiped them with quick swipes. She gathered herself. "Well, are you going to accept your daughter's engagement or are you going to ruin her life."

When the Queen heard that, her eyes started to water and she brought her head down. The tears were silent as they fell onto the desk.

"I have the treaty and the Moon Kingdom to think about. I can't just go and make any decisions I please. I have to put these in front of everything."

"Including your daughter, because keeping that treaty is what it's going to cost."

Queen Serenity just cried for a few minutes, while Venus stood there, looking down on the broken woman. Her head came up slowly. "I've had a brilliant idea." Her eyes looked straight at Venus. Venus looked at her with curiosity. "Amaris wants us to wait. We will wait."

"But…" Venus started.

Queen Serenity held up a hand to quiet her. "We will wait until the ball next week."

Venus just smiled at her. "That is brilliant."

Queen Serenity had a smile on her face. "Go find Serenity. Tell her what I told you. I know she'll be happy about it."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

When Venus walked out of the office, she saw Jupiter, Mars and Mercury all running up to her.

"Scouts. What's wrong?"

Jupiter started. "I can't find Endymion anywhere, he's not in the library, his room, or any of the gardens."

"Right. Mercury, Mars."

Mercury spoke. "We can't find Serenity anywhere either, we looked in all of the usual places."

"We need to keep looking for them. Where could they have gone?" Venus was thinking, then it came to her. "I'm an idiot." The Sailor Scouts looked at her. "Serena's garden. She's the only one that can get in there. C'mon let's go!"

The Scouts ran to the door of Serena's garden, but they couldn't open it, no matter how hard they tried.

The Scouts were leaning on the walls exhausted.

Mars spoke. "It's impossible. There's no way to get in there."

Mercury was panting but was able to come up with an idea. "I know what we can do." The Scouts looked at her in anticipation at her. "I could use my ice, put it in the lock and it'll become the shape of the key." Venus nodded to the idea. Mercury placed her hand on the door, where the lock was, and they could hear the ice forming in the lock. When it reached the perfect shape for the key, Mercury turned her hand and waited for the door to open, it didn't work. The door didn't open. They were stuck outside not knowing if the princess was even in there.

While this was happening Princess Serenity was waiting in the garden for Endymion. She had picked a red rose from the bush and sat at the fountain with the rose next to her.

She heard the clock strike 12. Endymion wasn't there yet. She heard something from the side of her. It sounded like someone pulling up. She looked over and she saw someone come over the wall into her garden.

She stood up and tried to see who it was. she saw the outline of them and knew it was a male with how they were walking. "Endy" Serenity whispered.

The person saw her and ran up to her, when he got into the light she saw the tanned skin and shoulder length black hair. It was Endymion. She ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He just held her close and let her cry. Serenity noticed he have his armour..

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Serenity just lifted her head, the fresh tears still streaming down her face.

"It's my mother, she wants us to postpone the engagement."

Endymion held her at arms length. "And when I was about to give you this as well." He went into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

It was white gold, with a diamond in it that resembled the silver crystal. He brought up her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. She looked at it, then brought up her head. "It sparkles in the starlight."

Her eyes still glistened with the tears.

Endymion put a hand on her cheek. It was warm and gentle. He took his hand off of her face and took her left hand gently. "It doesn't shine as much as your eyes."

She just smiled. They both went over to the fountain and sat down on the edge. He put his right hand on her cheek and she caressed it with her left hand.

"I almost forgot." Serenity piped up. "This is for you." She took off a star locket that hung on her throat.

"What is it?"

"It's a Venusian locket. Legend has it, that if you give it to your true love, it plays the tune of your love."

"Serena you don't have to…."

"I want to."

She placed it round his neck.

"Thank you."

They held each other for a few minutes until a thought came to Endymion's mind. "Serena?"

Serenity looked up into Endymion's midnight blue eyes. "Yes Endy?"

He looked into her sky blue tear filled eyes, but he didn't care, they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "Why don't you come to Earth with me? We could live a normal life and be married. No one would bother us. You could live with me and no one would know who you were."

"We wouldn't, because of me." She moved the hair back off her forehead. She pointed to the gold crescent moon on her forehead. "Because of this. It's permanently on my forehead. It's the mark of the Moon Kingdom family. Everyone can recognise us by it." She brought her hair down and covered it with her hair. "I hate this mark. People treat me differently when they see it. One moment they could be treating me like a normal person, the next, treating me like what I am, a princess."

Endymion looked at her with all of the love her could possess. "I don't want your answer straight away. What about at the ball? Is that alright. I don't want to rush you or anything."

"It's fine. I'll give you my answer in a week, at the ball."

She picked up the rose and gave it to him. He looked confused.

"Until we meet again. Keep it close." She held out the rose and he took it gently.

"I'll keep it next to my heart, even if it does belong to you."

Serenity thought back to when he climbed over the wall. "Why did you climb over the wall. I gave you a key didn't I?"

"I saw the Sailor Scouts at the door, so I had to find a way round. It looked like they were trying to find a way in. They got the shape of the key, but they couldn't get in."

Serenity brought her own key and held it in the starlight. "It's not just the shape they need, the key has my magic in it. Not even my mother can get in here without my say so. Our powers are different. I don't know how, but they are." Serenity looked at the door. "You better go back the way you came. I'll go out the door."

"Okay." He put the rose in his pocket and gave Serenity a swift kiss on the lips and ran over to the wall. When he got to the wall he gave Serenity one last look, and he climbed the wall.

Serenity realised why he didn't have his armour. He wouldn't have been able to scale the wall with it on.

She made sure he was gone when she made her way out of the garden. As she placed her key in the lock and turned it, the Scouts came tumbling through.

Serenity pretended to be surprised at the Scouts running through the door.

"Scouts, what are you doing?" Serenity said with mock curiosity.

Venus looked at her, knowing that Serenity was actually laughing in the inside. Venus on the other hand was not laughing.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. Have you been in there all this time?"

"Yes of course I have. Now what's this all about?"

"I have a message from your mother about the engagement…."

"I know." Serenity was getting angry. "She wants me to postpone it." Venus walked over to her, Serenity turned her back on her.

"No she doesn't." She put a hand on her partially covered shoulder. "She's going to announce it at the ball next week."

Serenity turned around quickly in excitement. "What!? I have to tell Endymion."

Jupiter stopped her. "Endymion's leaving on a traveller in the morning, before you wake up. I'm sorry."

"So I have no way of contacting him about it."

Mars went to her side. "Until the ball, no."

Serenity walked into the corridor that was attached to her garden and lifted up her left hand to look at the ring. Mercury saw something glitter on Serenity's hand. Mercury tried to get Venus' attention, so she would notice. Venus finally noticed and Mercury nodded towards Serenity's left hand.

Venus saw the ring and rushed over to get a better look at it. She grabbed Serenity's hand and saw it. She couldn't believe how it looked. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Serenity, when did you get this?" Venus sounded very interested.

Serenity didn't want to tell her, but felt compelled to. "I got it a few minutes ago from Endymion. It's our engagement ring."

Mars heard this and came running over to look at it. "It's beautiful. It's perfect for you."

After the girls had looked at her ring, Serenity started the long walk to her room.

When she got to her room, she got changed into her silk night dress, that came down to her ankles.

After her maids left her, she walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing hoping to feel some type of breeze, but the wind wasn't scheduled until tomorrow.

When Serenity came out of the memory, she had a small tear coming down her cheek.

**A/N: I'm back!. Sorry for the long wait, it's been hell trying to type this thing up with my cat lying down on it. Next chapter will be up shortly. I promise.**


	3. The end of days

**The end of days**

**Recap:**

After the girls had looked at her ring, Serenity started the long walk to her room.

When she got to her room, she got changed into her silk night dress, that came down to her ankles.

After her maids left her, she walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing hoping to feel some type of breeze, but the wind wasn't scheduled until tomorrow.

When Serenity came out of the memory, she had a small tear coming down her cheek.The reason for this is because of the choice that Endymion had given her and she could have tried to contact him over the week.

She decided to get changed for the ball. She found out a few days earlier that it was a masked ball. She thought it was a stupid idea that she of all people had to wear a mask.

The dress that her mother had got made for her was a replica of her mothers for the top half, but it flowed out into a ball gown, it was sleeveless like her mothers and it had a lot of petticoats.

The mask that had been made for her was one that covered only her eyes. It was white silk decorated with silver lace and small circular pearls.

She sat up on her bed and stretched. She heard her door open. It was one of her maids. She was called Molly. "Good evening Molly. How's your day been?" She walked over to Molly.

"Very well Your Highness."

Serenity looked at Molly. "Molly, what have I told you. Call me Serena or Serenity. Not Your Highness or Princess, alright."

"Yes, Your…." Serenity gave her a warning look. "Serena."

"Good, now do you mind helping me into my dress for tonight."

"Of course. That's what I'm here to do."

Serenity just stood there while Molly helped her out of the dress she was in and helped her into the dress for the ball. When she got into the dress, and Molly had sorted out the petticoats, she started to put on make-up only to make it look natural.

Molly started doing her hair for the ball. She tidied it up and then put it in the balls and combed the fringe into two parts so the crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead. Molly put some pearls in the front of her hair. When they were finished Serenity put on the mask and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked like the younger version of her mother. She put on the glass slippers that Molly put out for her.

She looked at Molly and gave her a smile. "I hope you have a good night while I'm at the boring ball."

"I will Serenity, I'm going to Earth tonight, so I can spend the week with my family. It's my sister's birthday tomorrow, she'll be eight years old."

"Oh, wish her a happy birthday from me and give her…." She walked over to her jewellery box and picked out a beaded pink bracelet, that she made when she was eight. "this. I made it when I was her age."

"Oh, I can't." Molly started.

"Yes you can and will." Serenity placed it in Molly's pocket. "Go. There's a transport leaving in an hour. I'll see you in a week." Molly gave her a hug and nearly ran out the room, until she turned around and said "Thank you Serenity."

"It's fine. I don't wear it, because it's too small. It's got a clasp so it can be put on easily."

"Thank you m' lady."

"Molly!" She said a little annoyed.

"Serena." She walked out of the room and headed to her room.

Serenity walked over to her dresser and put on some gold earrings to match the crescent moon. She put on a white bead bracelet as well to match the dress.

She was about to leave her room when she heard something like a small stone hit her window. She walked over as another one hit. She opened up her windows and walked out to the balcony while taking off her mask. When she walked over to the railing and saw no one there. She closed her eyes and put her hands together and started to pray to the crystal. "Please let everything go alright tonight."

She was praying when she heard a voice below her balcony.

"Serenity."

Serenity opened her eyes and looked down. It was Endymion. She held onto the railing making sure she fall over it.

"Endymion." He was in his armour. "Oh there's so much that I have to tell you. So much has happened since you left."

When Endymion was about to speak he looked to his left and saw the guards. Endymion ran and jumped over the gate to the servant's quarters.

She shouted for them to stop, but they didn't hear her. She hoped to herself that he was able to get away. "They must suspect everyone from Earth." She thought to herself. she placed her mask back on her face. She started the long walk to the ballroom.

When she got to the ballroom, she looked around and the decorations were the same as any other ball. Silver streamers across the ceiling and windows. The crystal chandeliers were shining brightly which meant that the ball was going to last for a long time.

She place her right hand on the stairs banister and walked down the steps. While she was walking she saw the Scouts in their Princess forms. All of them were wearing their respective colours. All of them were there apart from Pluto. She saw Uranus, Neptune and Saturn standing together on the stairs. Serenity walked over to them.

"Princess Amara, Princess Michelle, Princess Hotaru. How are all of you?"

"We're fine. How are you Princess Serenity? I heard that you were engaged, what's happened with that?"

Michelle elbowed Amara in the arm. "Amara that's personal." She looked at Serenity. "I'm sorry about Amara, she can get a little personal sometimes. How are you by the way?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for enquiring." She looked at Amara. "Both of you. Where's Pluto?"

Hotaru spoke. "She's protecting the time and space portals as always. I didn't want to come, but I was forced by these two." She pointed at Amara and Michelle.

Serenity bent down to whisper in Hotaru's ear. "I didn't want to come either."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "What!? But it's your ball."

"I know, I just didn't fancy coming tonight." Serenity straightened up. Hotaru hjust smiled and shook her head.

"I'll see you later." Serenity carried on walking down the stairs she walked over to the banister when she reached the bottom steps a hand touched her own. She looked over and saw it was Endymion. But he was in disguise. He was wearing a white mask that covered his eyes and her was wearing a black tuxedo with a cape. He smiled at her.

"May I have this dance?"

Serenity stepped off the last step. "You may sir."

They stepped into the crowd and started to slow dance like they did, the night he asked her to marry him.

They were dancing closely together when Endymion started to talk to her.

"Serenity, I'm afraid all of this is going to change. This Queen Beryl is more dangerous than I thought. The whole universe is in danger."

"Even the Moon?"

"Especially the Moon. Beryl plans to take over the whole universe, and to do that she needs to first conquer the Moon. You need to prepare for the worst Serenity. Your mother knows I'm not a spy she asked me to stay and help defend the kingdom."

Endymion had a sad look on his face. He held her at arms length and directed her outside to the foyer. When they were outside they were able to talk more.

"Oh, Endy. I can't believe this is happening."

"Queen Beryl is relentless and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know." He hesitated. "I might not come back. I just hope you know how much I love you."

"I do Endy."

"You're in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine." There were tears forming in her eyes as she said it. She closed her eyes. He brought her closer to him by covering her back with his cape. They came closer together until their lips touched. As they kissed a stray tear came rolling down Serenity's cheek.

Just then Serenity and Endymion heard the deafening cry of the enemy.

They had to pull away from each other so they could cover their ears.

Lightening came crashing all around them and it hit the palace in different places. It started to fall down on top of them.

Suddenly Queen Beryl was standing in front of the ruins. With her army all behind her. Endymion went off to fight with everyone else.

Serenity heard the cries of the Sailor Scouts, they had changed from their princess forms to their Scout forms. She watched their powers go into the main Negaverse monster. It didn't even stir it.

She heard the laughter of Queen Beryl. "Soon, very soon the entire universe will be under my control. I will have Queen Serenity begging for mercy." She raised her stave, and dark energy came coming out of it. "No one can defeat the power of the Negaverse. The universe is no longer." The energy that came out of it, destroyed the main halls of the palace. "Only the Negaverse will prevail."

Queen Beryl appeared in front of Serenity. Serenity put both her hands in front of her mouth. "Well, if it isn't little miss Moon Princess." Beryl dived to attack her. "All dressed up and nowhere to go except oblivion." Suddenly a red rose came flying through the air. It cut Beryl's hand, she screamed. "Who are you!?"

Endymion had returned and was in his armour. "I'm Prince Endymion, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you."

"Prince Endymion from Earth." Endymion jumped in front of Serenity to protect her. "I've heard of you. You have great promise. Well I see why she hangs on to you, but you're wasting your time with this twit. Why not come and taste the joy of winning Endymion. We'll rule the Negaverse together." Endymion had hatred in his eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks Beryl. Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you, all twisted, ugly and full of bitterness."

Queen Beryl got frustrated. "Ugh! No one ever speaks to Queen Beryl like that!" Dark energy came from the monster above them.

Serenity was thrown to the floor, while Endymion was caught in an up draught of energy and was sent flying away from her. She heard Endymion yell in pain.

"Endymion!" She reached out for him. "What's happening?"

Endymion tried reaching out for her. "Run, Serenity, just run."

Serenity was running towards him. "No. I want to be with you!"

"No! You can't!" Serenity was about to jump up to him. "No! Don't" She jumped to him and was caught in the up draught. "Serena!"

Their hands clasped to each other and they weren't going to let go.

The monster let out energy that blasted them apart.

"Endy!"

"Serena!"

The blast had killed them. Queen Serenity came running out from the ruins with Luna and Artemis at her feet. She saw that her daughter had been killed. There were tears streaming from her eyes. "Serenity! No! She's taken them both!" Beryl gave out her insane laughter again. "Perfect, the pretty little twit and her prince are gone." Tears were still coming out of the princess' eyes. "And the snake survives. They'll never mess with me again." Queen Serenity fell to her knees. "No! Serenity! NO it can't be." She looked up at Serenity. "Don't worry darling, I won't let it end this way."

Queen Serenity got out the crescent moon wand and the crystal. "I won't let them take away your future." She attached them together. A pale light came from them.

Luna had tears in her eyes because of the princess, but when she noticed the light she looked at the Queen.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Imperium Crystal, you won't have any strength left."

"It's the only way Luna. I'm to sacrifice my kingdom if we are to regain peace." She raised the wand. "Cosmic Moon Power!" The crystal gave off devastating energy.

Queen Beryl was Shocked. "What is this!?" The power destroyed monster and was destroying Queen Beryl. "You can't do this to me!" The rest of her army was being destroyed as well. "You haven't seen the last of me."

When the army and Beryl had been defeated, Luna and Artemis was looking at what she had done, but Queen Serenity stumbled over to one of the fallen pillars. They ran over to her. Luna said "Your Majesty, you did it."

Artemis was thrilled. "They're gone. You beat them."

Queen Serenity. "I trapped them all, yes, but if I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serenity and the others too." She looked at the crystal in her hand. "Now, they're all inside the power of the crystal, and now I must you to a new future on Earth." She threw down her hand and turned her face away. She started to cry.

Luna was confused. "But you saved them, why are you so sad?"

The Queen looked at Luna. "Because none of them will remember anything about this time or place. Nothing and I'll never see my sweet daughter again or you two either." She looked down at Luna and Artemis. "But this is only way for any of you to live on." She lifted up the crescent moon wand. "I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serenity and her court will need you help, if the Negaverse ever breaks free."

"Yes." Luna and Artemis said with tears in their eyes.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth, with no memory of the Moon Kingdom what so ever, but if evil forces try to repeat, what happened here, you two will know what to do." The crystal lifted itself out of the Queen's hand. "Now all of you, farewell and good luck. Goodbye Serenity, you are in my heart always."

The crystal rose into the air, and with the last of Serenity's strength, by using the silver crystal, she sent everyone into air bubbles so they could be safely transported to Earth.

"Be happy. On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again." The Queen shut her eyes. "Perhaps we'll meet again." After she said that, the crescent moon wand fell and Luna and Artemis stood there.

"Queen Serenity." They were able to say until they were put into miniature air atnks and transported to Earth.

From that moment the legend of Sailor Moon was born.

The End

**Well this is the last chapter, i hoped you liked it. Please review and i'll update soon. the end bit was a mixture between my imagination and the anime.**


End file.
